Harry, Ron and... Hermione
by tiger xox lily
Summary: For those of u that like Humor and Romance, this story is 4 u. For those of u that don't, this story is still for u!
1.

Thank Goodness I'm leaving thought Harry

Authors Note: this is the first time that I have written a story for fanfiction.net. Please review. I need reviews. And sugar. **swallows a spoonful of sugar** that's better. Okay. Sry. Please review so that I know weather this story is good or not. Oh, and how do you add chapters to your stories? Help!!!!

__

Disclaimer: I (hope) don't own H.P. JKR does, so I'll have to thank her. Now, for the….. STORY!!!

Thank Goodness I'm leaving thought Harry. Uncle Vernon had thankfully left him to get to the train by himself. _Where are Hermione and Ron? They are usually here right on time. Oh, well. I'll get to platform 9 and ¾ and wait there for them._ He leaned casually on the barrier between platform 9 and 10 and looked around. He spotted Hermione running toward him with an anxious look on her face. "What's wrong, he yelled to her. "Where is Ron? I though he was with you, or you were with him!" "No, Uncle Purple-face and Aunt Spying Branch wouldn't let me go this summer. They said I should stay home with Cousin Fat-Face" "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "What? If you had to live with these people the rest of your life, you would call them names, too!" Whatever!" replied Hermione. Just then, the scarlet Hogwarts train blew its warning whistle. Harry looked at Hermione. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes. Lets go find a compartment and hope that Ron gets here on time." 

"Okay, but what if he doesn't get here?"

"Well, we'll have to send Mrs. Weasly an owl and ask where he is when we get to school."

"Okay."

The two of them walked down the hall to find a compartment. "Here's one," said Harry. "Is it empty? Oh, good, we won't have to share it," said Hermione. They started talking about who they thought was going to be the next Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

"Snape would be good for the job," said Harry.

"Harry! Of all people, _YOU_ are admitting that Snape would be a good D.A.T.D.A teacher?! That's just crazy! Unless you aren't Harry!" Hermione looked suspiciously at him.

"What? you think that I'm going to take off my robes and show you that I'm really Malfoy the White Ferret? NOT REALLY! Listen to my reasoning. Last year we figured out that he was a death eater, right? Well, since he knows so much about it, that he would be able to teach us exactly how Defense against The Dark Arts should be done!"

"Ok, now I see your point. Good One!"

They were able to laugh heartily about that one for a while. Then they took out a book from their bags and read for a while; Hermione reading The Book of Spells, Grade 5, and Harry reading for the billionth time, Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them, by Newt Scamander. Suddenly, the door burst open and the two look up in fright. They see Ron muttering some not so nice things about Malfoy and his 'pals'. 

"Well, hello to you to," said Hemione. "What was that all about?" But Ron didn't answer; he seemed too fixated on what he would do to Malfoy when he saw him. Harry hit him over the head with the book he was reading and Ron came out of his trance. "Wha………. Sorry, you guys. I was a little late, and so was Malfoy, and he pushed me out of the way onto the walk and I almost missed the train, but Mum helped me to get on the train on time. I was looking for you two when Malfoy attacked me again. So I did that curse thingy where all parts of your body get locked together on all three of them, and told them that if did anything like that again, I would……. I trailed off so that they would get scared." Ron stopped there, looking extremely proud of himself. Harry hit him a high five, but Hermione tsked at him. "Hermione, why can't you be glad that for once, Malfoy won't be bothering us?" Harry asked "Not while I know its only because he is scared of us!" "Well, too bad. Besides, you've given him a hard blow once or twice!" Ron said. Hermione blushed a bright pink. "That was cause – I mean it was – no, I – never mind. Okay, I'll admit it, I am glad not to have him around anymore." Hermione blushed even harder. 


	2. Harry &Hermione

A/n

A/n. Sorry if this is really short, but oh, well… all u authors know how I feel!

When the students got to the school, they were all in their robes. When they walked past Malfoy, he whimpered!!! He was finally scared of them! After the sorting and the feast, ProfessorDumbledore stood up and said, "We will be having two balls this year. The first will be on Friday. The second will be at the end of the year. All grades except the firsts will go. They will all need a partner. Thank you." He sat back down. The once quiet hall burst into noise as people cheered and talked. 

Harry was left the next day with no partner. Ron had asked Lavender and she giggled a LOT and then said yes.He had a weird feeling that he should ask Hermione. He thought to himself, "OMIGOD!!! I like Hermione!!!" He decided to ask her the next day. He realized, though that he should tell Ron. At bed-time that night, he got into bed, then said, "Ron? Are you awake?"

"What, you think I even had a chance to go to sleep yet?"

"Ok, I guess you're up still. OK. I have something really important to tell you. And you have to promise not to get mad." 

"Okay, I won't. Tell me."

"IlikeHermioneandiwannaaskhertothedance"

In the dark, Ron smiled. "I always knew that you two would end up together. I promise that I won't get jealous if youstop paying as much attention to me as you used to."

"Thanks. You are the best, Ron."

"I know"

After that, they both went to bed very happy.

That morning, Harry woke up early andwent to the owlery. He sent a note to Hermione and told the owl to deliver it at breakfast. At breakfast, the owl gave Hermione the note. She looked at him and nodded.

Friday came very quickly. That night they all got dressed for the dance. When Harry went down, he saw Hermione. She was wearing a light purple dress robe, and a little makeup. Harry thought that she looked very beautiful and he said so.

They didn't do anything special that night until about an hour before the dance was to end. They decided to go into the garden and sit in front of the fountain on a bench. So they did. They were sittingin front when Harry leaned over and kissed her. She was stunned.

She then kissed him back. They started to make out. They were so happy at that moment. They decided to go back in, but before they could get up they started to make out again. Then…

A/n: **OOOOOO. Cliffhanger. I love doing that to u peeps!!! Review, please!! I need to know if you want me to keep writing.**


	3. Harry&Hermy, Ron&Lavender?!?!?!

A/n: Ok

A/n: Ok. This is the next chapter. Hope u peeps like it!

Then they looked at each other in surprise.

"Whoa!" Hermione said.

"Whoa good or whoa bad?"

"Whoa good!"

Hermione leaned over and kissed him again. For about 5 minutes (a/n too long?) they sat there, kissing. Those moments were very happy for both of them. They then realized that they should go back in.

They went back in, and they talked as if nothing had happened. Ron, though, whispered to Harry, "Tell me later"

Later, when they were back in the dorms, Harry told Ron all about it. Ron said, "You know, I think that I'll ask Lavender to be my girlfriend."

Harry, of course was in La-La land (Mr. Lever's phrase). "Yeah whatever, Ron. Go for it!"

"Whatever! I don't think you are listening, so I think that I'll go to sleep and let you think about Hermione."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said, not really thinking. He was trying to get to sleep, but he could only think about Hermione. He had to go to the garden.

Hermione was telling Lavender all about it. After a while, Lavender let Hermione think about Ron. She got that same nagging feeling to go to the garden. She put her bathrobe on and put her invisibility cloak on. 

As she was doing that, Harry was walking towards the spot where they had been making out.

After about 5 minutes Hermione got there and saw him as he took the invisibility cloak off. She walked quickly over to him and sat down and took the cloak off. Harry started, but then he leaned over and kissed her. After a while, you can guess what was happening. They were making out AGAIN! But this time they were more into it. When they stopped, Harry started to whisper sweet lover things, and they started to make out, again. They looked at their watches and bid each other sweet goodbyes from their staircases. But they didn't notice that Ron and lavender were missing. Then… "AHHHH!!!"….

A/n: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I love this story riting buisiness! Luv u all, especially all u who have reviewed! Keep Reviewing! 


	4. Yups. Harry&Hermy, Ron&Lavender!

A/n : You can guess what'll happen, but oh, well.  
  
  
Of course, It was Hermione who screamed. She walked in and saw that there were two beds   
empty. Hers and Lavenders. She went back to the common room. There she saw Harry rushing   
over to make sure she was alright.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine, but Lavender wasn't in her bed."  
"Neither was Ron."  
There was a moment of pause before Harry spoke again.  
"And he said that he was going to ask Lavender to be his girlfriend in the morning."  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione asked.  
"Hermy, we HAVE to find them, or they'll be in BIG trouble.  
"That's what I was thinking!"   
They decided to check the common room first. They walked around to the back of the couch, and   
lo and behold, there was Ron & Lavender.  
They looked very ashamed, but they both had very pink faces.  
Instead of Harry and Hermione scolding them, they started to laugh.   
"You know, you look like us when Hermy and I started going out, but with your faces."  
"Lavender, why don't we go back to the dorm" What she meant by that was lets talk about our   
'love lives'.   
"Sure, Hermione."  
"Yeah," Harry said, catching onto Hermione's example. "Lets go, too,"  
"Ok."  
All four of them went back to their dorms to talk about it.   
  
The next day, they had a free day because the teachers wanted a day off for absolutely no   
reason. Oh, yeah. It was a Saturday. It was also a Hogsmede day. And this year, anyone could go.   
And, since anyone could go, all the teachers and all the students except Harry, Hermione, Ron, and   
Lavender went. Since they had all gone, they had the whole school to themselves. They went to the   
kitchens to get a late breakfast that wasn't so healthy, like éclairs and cakes.   
When they finished they went to the prefects bathroom, because Harry knew where it was   
from the fourth year. They put on their bathing suits and got into the tub. It was so big that it easily fit   
the four of them.   
The two couples went to different sides of the tub and talked for a while, with Harry and   
Ron saying sweet things every once in a while. And to no ones surprise, both couples started to   
make out. Harry and Hermy went a little farther than that. (But I won't say how far) They got out of   
the tub and fell to the floor, their tongues entwined with the partners'. Ron and Lavender didn't get   
that far, but oh well.  
  
A/n : Review! Did u like the chapter? Its 10:00 so it's a little weird. Sorry. Please review. And M.   
Give me ideas for Chptr 5, I think. 4 maybe. O well. JUSt REVIEW, PEOPLE!!!  



	5. The new (strange) couple introduction

A/N-this is suger1, and 1nce in a while I will add a little twist 2 the plot, so if this gets a little weird, e-mail me ****

A/N-this is suger1, and 1nce in a while I will add a little twist 2 the plot, so if this gets a little weird, e-mail me.

So, just as they were all getting comfortable, McGonagall walked in with Dumbledore. They wanted a swim, too. Ron started giggling, and Lavender slapped him. Harry shot him a glance, and Hermione kicked him where it hurts, underwater. 

McGonagall flushed, and Dumbledore's nose went straight. He kind of kicked at his robes, and then McGonagall said "I love him when he's nervous, He's so sexy!!! Isn't he!" Everyone else blushed, cracked up, and murmured "no!!!!!!!"

Then Harry started to get out, and said " we were just, You know, having a nice, hehehe………. Wholesome! Yea, wholesome bath! I'ts just so much more comfortable in here!"

Ron got up and said" yea I know, our bathroom just doesn't really provide as much comfort, and since, no one was here, or so we thought, it couldn't do any harm! Hehehe…hehe..he..he."

Hermi and Lav stood up and agreed with the boys they then covered themselves up. The boys started to follow, When McGonagall said………… "oh, don't leave, can we join you in the tub?"

They all quickly agreed and got back in and got a _little_ too comfortable. Even the professors! They went just as for as Harry and Hermi did!(which was a little too far as it is) 

Ron and Lav stayed within reasonable limitations for a while, but then they felt left out, so they started going far , too. Harry and Hermi slipped out of the tub and into a corner, were they watched and cracked up at the others, while making out.

When they left, they had decided that it was so fun, the next Hogsmeade weekend, they would go back and meet each other there.

The next day, they all smiled and asked Harry asked Hermi to come to his dorm that night. She happily accepted. If she was happy, then Ron was overjoyed with the news that Lav was pregnant. They told Dumbledore, and he put a spell on her to keep it from growing until the end of school. However, he performed the marriage ceremony right away. But…

Disclaimer- although I can wish with all my heart that I could own Harry Potter, I don't. (but I do own Lav's baby!) O, J.K. R. own's them all so thank u J.K.R.!!!!!!

A/N-I love doing cliff hangers!!!!! Suger2 will rite the next chapter (I hope) soon! Ok… well I hope u liked it, and please review! PLEASE!!!! We need reviews. If u r going 2 flame us, don't review at all! 


	6. The Wedding

A/N- I know it's been a while, but hey! I was busy! I don't own any of these characters L boohoo! If I did though, it would be helpful b/c I really need the money so that I can fix up my grandma's old mustang! Donations ne1? And just to clarify, this IS the 7th year….

The wedding was held the next day. Both families apparated to be there. Even Charlie Weasley + his angels… (a/n… sry bout that… luv that movie) from Romania. They had alll gotten time off from work. Bill (in all his hotness) had worn his dragon hide trousers. Lavender's parents had come, bringing all of her 11 sisters + 13 brothers. After the train ride (which of course didn't happen because they apparated), they were all slightly tired, but happy to be there.

Other than the families, all of Hogwarts had turned out to celebrate. Needless to say, it was a large wedding. However, It was a fun one too. There was a lot of dancing and singing and all around happiness. (Except for Snape, who was always depressed, but that's another staory, along with why, after using Herbal Essences so nicely as a kid, he decided to go in for the grunge and ugly look (s/o 2 leah!)) They held the ceremony in a chapel Hogsmeade. It was filled up a little tightly just with their families, so they decided that only the families would be there.

Harry was the best man, and Hermione was the Maid of Honor. They all performed the intricate ritual that was a wizard's wedding, than headed off for the celebration.

For the celebration, Dumbledore had created a big island in the middle ofb the lake. (A/n can he do that?) Everyone rode boats out to it, except for the crazy few that wanted to swim. When they got there, the entire party was met with a muggle theme, causing confusion, enjoyment, and disgust all at once. However, it definitely provided a good laugh. Everyone was invited to dance and swim and have fun as long as they wanted to, and when they felt like stopping, they could ride the boats back to land.

Both sets of parents were overjoyed to hear about the wedding and pregnancy (god knows why, not me, that was lil's idea) They welcomed the new son or daughter with open arms. Of course, neither family probably really noticed the difference, they had so many kids already, but they pretended to. 

After everyone had gone, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lav decided that they would spend the night on the island. Of course they didn't bother to ask Dumbledore first. They decided that they would spend the night away from all distractions and just be with each other. Bad idea, for two reasons. One, The island would start to disappear at midnight, and two, they would end up being with the wrong person after a while. But we want to keep this rating relatively low, so we'll just talk about the first problem. Right when Harry and Hermione were started to really get into it, Harry, who was on the bottom, suddenly sunk. Hermione screamed and pulled him up. Ron and Lav came (a/n evil C word!) running over to see what had happened. When they heard, they desided that they would swim back to the castle. So that's what they did.


End file.
